Let it Go
by kiskinder
Summary: Ace has always been told to not let them in, not let them see be the good girl she always has to be. Then everything changes. A small one shot, little cheesy


**A/N: Yes I am alive. Exams, revision homework = no life. Anyways I am back for a while and I shall try and update my other stories. For now I'm gonna try and focus on one shots as they will actually get finished. I might decide to take on requests of pairings for Bleach if you wanna try me. I love Ulquihime, and UlquiorraxOC. GrimmNel is a good one I could try and GinRan. Suggestions are always welcomed xx**

** Okay, so this is a one shot I made up. I got inspiration from the new ****_Disney _****film Frozen. It is amazing and the song 'Let it go' by Demi Lovato also helped inspire this. The part of the song used is my favourite part of the song and the most inspirational part to me. ** **Okay so this has been edited and hopefully is fixed from any errors.**

When I was younger I was told I had a gift. I was told I was special and unlike anything the world had ever seen before. I had been told I was unique but if someone found out would exploit my gift. I was kept up locked away safely for a while…until there was a party. I had been five at the time, barely able to control or use my gifts. I had to be very careful about anything I said or did. For that night my mum looked after me…that was until I lost her in the crowd. The party was hosted by a man named Sosuke Aizen and he terrified me to no end. He was far too sweet to be genuine about anything.

"Hello there," he said and I had turned around to face him. A shiver had ran through my body, no doubt noticeable. He had smirked at me and I had tried not to flinch. "Are you lost?"

"No, my mums coming right back," I had replied. He had inched closer and I had stumbled back. I can't remember much about what happened next other than in a blind panic I had struck out. A vine of shadows had whipped and sliced him along his cheek. There was a loud gasp in the room and many began crying in fear.

"Monster," someone had yelled. I had looked back at Aizen to see him smiling, his eyes having a dangerous gleam. He had set this up. In a panic I had ran, many of the demons working for him started to run after me but I remember my mum stopping them. I never saw her or my dad after that day.

That however was twelve years ago. Since then a hunt has been ongoing. It would appear that Aizen still wants to claim that power for himself. However his nephew is like me, a half breed and therefore has been kept locked up harnessing that power for Aizens future use. I feel bad for him because he has never had a say in this. Life is difficult for the half breeds…well…the two of us that there are. A demon and mortal are forbidden to be with each other. It breaks all the rules which makes me and him both illegal creations technically.

"So are you coming tonight?" Rukia asks me disturbing me from my thoughts. I look at her and the rest of the group. Since running away that night I had been hiding, living in a small town where no one had heard of what had happened or knew anything. Although that night when I ran my whole appearance changed…so naturally I was unrecognisable anyways. Since moving into this little town I learnt to make friends and keep my secret safe. As far as they are aware I am another mortal like them.

I feel bad lying to them, especially as Rukia trusts me with every little secret of hers.

"Going where?" I ask her.

"To the winter ball tonight silly," she says "You know the one Sosuke Aizen is hosting."

"I'm not going," I reply taking a sip of my hot chocolate. It was more like cold chocolate now but who cares. "I don't really do balls,"

Rukia begins laughing and I slap her. "Mind out the gutter,"

"Sorry," she says laughing more. I roll my eyes before thinking.

"Is Ichigo Kurosaki going to be at the ball?" I ask her.

"M...m...maybe," she says looking around and now I begin laughing. It isn't exactly a secret that Rukia harbours feelings towards Ichigo. She makes it so obvious. "Ok so yes he is, but I don't want to go alone,"

"I'm still not going," I say. No way in hell would I go to where Aizen is. As the king he is ruthless and vain, oh so very vain. Just thinking about him makes me angry…which is not a good thing…I quickly excuse myself and go to the bathroom trying to calm down. I still don't have control over my powers. Staying calm is the best I can do to keep them under control. Once I'm sure I have control again I leave and re-join Rukia.

Rukia lives in a big house with her brother, who is one of the noble houses. I have been lucky to make friends with her.

"Please come with me Ace," she says "I don't want to go alone and you're the best friend ever. Plus it will help my brother and me look like we have friends."

"But you do have friends," I reply

"Please Ace, please," She begs. Five minutes later I give in. I am getting a headache and know she wouldn't give up. I sigh as she claps her hands and smiles. "Great, now I know we have plenty dresses for you to wear so come on let's get ready," I grumble in response and let her drag me to her room.

Looking in the mirror I barely recognise myself. I look so different, my violet hair falls down my hair in soft waves shimmering slightly. My pale green eyes have been enhanced through the use of black eyeliner. My dress itself is beautiful. The black strapless fabric clings to my body, stopping just above my knees, a green sash adorns the middle and the décor of the dress is vine like ivy. It crawls up my left side and a butterfly is situated on the top of the dress on my right. Overall I can only gasp and agree with Rukia about the beauty of it all.

It gave me slight comfort to think that I won't be recognised at all. I have changed so incredibly much. Once all dressed we leave with her brother.

The party itself is very elegant and everyone is in fancy gowns and tuxes. I feel nervous and my tummy is a bowl of butterflies. Rukia is wearing a floor length red dress and looks stunning. I can see her watching Ichigo and smile.

"Go talk to him silly," I say.

"I can't," she says "I'm scared to,"

"The fearless Rukia Kuchiki finally admits fear," I say with a laugh. She sticks her tongue out at me and I laugh more. "I'm going to get some air. I feel cramped," she nods not really paying attention before her brother asks her to dance. I leave them dancing on the floor and walk up the small staircase to the empty balcony. The air feels cool on my skin and I welcome it. The cold never bothered me anyway. I take in a deep breath of air before I allow myself to take off the heels I'm wearing.

I hear someone behind me approach and take deep breaths.

"How'd you do it?" asks a voice, turning around I spy Ichigo.

"Do what?" I ask casually.

"Control the powers," he says, "Us half breeds can sense each other you know."

I sigh and groan. This could only happen to me.

"I don't," I say "So you gonna run to your uncle and tell him about me now?"

"Why would I do that?" he asks "I've been dreaming about you since that day twelve years ago. I wanted to follow, to be free like you but I couldn't."

"Being free is more of a job then being here," I say not really sure if my words have made sense. "I have been hiding trying to keep control over my powers for years now. You've had training and practise and told all about demon history and everything that works around us,"

"Doesn't make life easier," he says "So, you found your mate yet?"

"My what now?" I ask

"Just like demons we have mates," he says "I guess since you lost your mum and dad that day you weren't told anything really. Well we have chosen soul mates too, I've seen yours and my own, it's not something we can run away from."

"Wait…how have you seen mine when I haven't?" I was getting a little annoyed.

"The look in his eye, it's the same look Grimmjow had when he met Nel. The same look I no doubt have looking at your friend,"

"Rukia?" I start laughing, I just can't help it. This whole time she's had a crush on him and I can only think how ironic this has all been. "You should talk to her you know, she has this huge crush on you,"

"What about you?" Ichigo says "You've changed so much. You're no longer the blonde haired, blue eyed girl you used to be. Why don't you let it go? I bet we could take him if we joined forces."

"I can't," I reply. "I can't let anyone see. I've got to be the good girl I have to be, conceal my powers," I look down at my hands "You remember my powers…there monstrous."

"You're wrong," he replies. "They can be brilliant, you left a scare on my uncle's face you know. I can't tell you how happy it makes me seeing that. Don't be afraid to let it go."

"Go back inside Ichigo, please just leave me alone for a bit." I look away and hear him sigh before returning. I think about what he said, _I bet we could take him if we joined forces. _Maybe we could, we'd need to join forces with other powerful demons as well. Yet they are on Aizens side and would never side with us…I sigh and slip my heels back on before re-joining the ball. It is when I re-enter I feel eyes on me, looking around I notice most people are too busy talking amongst one another or dancing. I continue looking around for the eyes I can feel staring at me. I find them, in a small crowd amongst Ichigo and a blue haired man is another looking at me. His bright green eyes stare at me across the room, his pale skin standing out in contrast against his black hair.

Demon. That's my first thought when spotting him. If Ichigo was right about me having a mate and this guy was him then it looks like I'm stuck with a demon. I sigh inwardly and turn to look for Rukia, I find her easily by the punch bowl.

"Have you talked to him yet?" I ask her making her jump a little bit.

"No…will you go with me?" she asks. I nod, curious as to how this mate thing all works. I happily smile as she links arms with me. If putting a smile on for her gives her courage I don't mind. I let my eyes scan the room conscious that Aizen could be anywhere, when I don't spy him I visibly relax. I walk over and when Ichigo sees us his face lights up. I grin and now understand what he meant when he was on about expressions.

As I join the group I notice Rukia has gone really quiet.

"Hi Ichigo," I say deciding to start the conversation off.

"Hi…just realised I don't know your name," he says.

"Ace," I reply a little too quickly. "Well…that's what everyone calls me. Have I introduced you to my friend yet?"

"I don't believe you have,"

"Ichigo Kurosaki this is my good friend Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia this is Ichigo,"

"Pleasure," he says kissing her hand, making her blush bright red. I smirk lightly and raise an eyebrow at Ichigo. He gives me that look that means _your move_. I roll my eyes at him.

"So how'd ya find this chick Ichi?" the blue haired one asks.

"We go way back me and…Ace," Ichigo replies. "Oh I almost forgot this is Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer," I nod and both and realise his eyes were still trained to me. After a while of me, Rukia and Ichigo chatting they go off to dance and Grimmjow walks away.

"Ah there you are Mr Cifer," says a voice that makes me freeze. I try to relax but my body stays stiff.

"Yes Lord Aizen I have been here the whole time," He replies in a cool monotone voice.

"Who is your lady friend," I turn slightly and face him. He looks as young as I remember him to be.

"Ace my Lord," I say with a bow, one false move and I'm done for. Looking up I notice a gleam in his eye.

"Well Agatha I hope to see you soon," he says walking away. I freeze and feel sick to my stomach,

"Excuse me a minute," I say before rushing back to the balcony into the cool air. I lean on the balcony trying to breathe for air. I turned to sit on the stone on the balcony's rail and lean over. I was told whenever you feel ill to put your head below your heart. That it helps to make you feel better. I stay like that for a while until I feel a cool hand rub my back. I freeze.

"Breathe," whispers a voice into my ear, their hot breath tickling me. I relax and release the breath I didn't realise I had been holding when I realised it was not Aizens voice I heard. I slowly lift my head and turn to see Ulquiorra sitting next to me still rubbing my back.

"So your real name is Agatha," he muses "Why do people call you Ace,"

_Don't let them in, _

_Don't let them see._

"No reason," I reply. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and I move away from him. I hold my hands in each other and look down

"Why do you hide?" he asks moving closer to me. "Why do you pretend?"

_Don't let them know._

"You know nothing about me," I say quietly. "No one does and that's how it will stay," I begin to get up and walk away when he grabs my arm and spins me around. I stare wide eyed at him, and he strokes my cheek.

"Let it go," he mutters. "Stop fighting it." _Let it go._ The same words Ichigo had used…I feel dizzy and confused. What am I fighting? My powers? Of course I'm fighting them, how can I not? When you have powers as dark as mine it's only natural to fight them. I can remember my mum telling me about how dark my powers were. If not controlled they could lead to peril and disaster. I can control shadows, they always have a purple tinge to them and somehow Aizen recognised me. I shiver and feel light headed thinking about what he will do now, now that he knows I am here. I feel arms embrace me and a chin rest on my head.

I stay still trying not to move or hug back, yet the embrace feels warm and relaxing…like I belong there. I feel like crying and before I know it, hot tears falls down my cheeks. I haven't cried in years, not since I lost my mum and dad.

"Ssshhh," he says rubbing my back and pulling me in tighter. I finally wrap my arms around him returning the hug and let myself cry. As I stand crying I feel like a weight has been shifted off of my shoulders. I feel warmth from the man embracing me pour into me. His strength giving me strength. I hear footsteps behind me and then a low growl escape from Ulquiorra's throat.

"My Ulquiorra, I never thought to see you like this," Aizen says. I freeze at the sound of his voice. Terrified. Another growl escapes Ulquiorra's throat and I tighten my grip. "Growling at your master…tut tut. I see you have found your mate. Sadly she is not yours to have, her powers are too much for you…or anyone else for that matter. I plan to eliminate her…and have the powers for myself…dare you disobey the one man who gave you purpose."

"…"

"Hand her over,"

**Two years later:**

I wake up in a cold sweat and find my eyes damp. I had dreamt of him again. That night two years ago at the winter ball…when he had sacrificed himself for me. He had refused to hand me over, he had kept me safe. Even when I had let my powers out he had helped me. The others soon joined in when Ichigo began. For the first time in my whole life I had let it go. I didn't hold back anymore…yet none of us anticipated. Aizen had one last move up his sleeve and in one final attempt to kill me I had been pushed out the way. The blood, that's what haunts me the most. The never ending stream of it. I had tried and tried to save him…but no one could do anything…and then he faded to dust.

I stayed with Ichigo for a while after that but there were too many memories, too much hurt. Everything that place had put me through in for every day of my life. I just had to leave. So I did. The freedom I felt after was amazing. For the first time in my life I didn't have to worry. My powers having found a reason to strive on let me keep control over them. A lot of lower level demons had been going rogue and I used my powers for eliminating them. It was a tough job but someone has to do it.

I roll over in my bed and pull on some clothes for the day. I feel empty and know it's because I am missing my mate. I never realised how much demons relied on their mates…needed them by their side. Looking out the window to my apartment I watch the sun rise. My sleeping hours were always short, meaning I saw a lot of sun rises. Always alone. I made a quick bowl of cereal and ate it slowly savouring each bite, before leaving to do a day's work.

Night time, home time. Street lights illuminated the pavement. I could hear my footsteps echo off the ground and sighed. I was tired and for once really needed my bed. I was nearly at my apartment when I felt it. A demons energy…and a high levelled demon at that. I curse under my breath and begin running in the direction of the demon. I can feel Uryuu's energy near it and know he will get there first. Since moving to this new town I had learnt there was a Quincy here, named Uryuu and he decided to help me on my quest of getting rid of the demons. So we teamed up and he grew feelings. Yet as much as I wanted to give them back I couldn't. There was only one for me ever.

As I reached the street, I gasped at the sight.

"URYUU STOP!" I yelled running at him and pushing him so his arrow avoided the demon.

"Ace what are you doing?" he asks

"Don't hurt him," I say turning to the demon. I smile gently at him, trying hard not to cry. He had two large wings that were spread out with a tail flicking round. Two large white horns rose from his head, but his eyes…they were still the bright green I knew and loved. The same eyes I had been dreaming about for two years now. I felt a pull towards him and smiled wider. Somehow he had survived…somehow he was here and I was not going to let him go. Not now not ever.

He took a step forward slowly and I smiled wider before running towards him.

"ACE," Uryuu yelled but I didn't care. Ulquiorra outstretched his arms and I went running into them, throwing myself into his chest. As soon as we made contact he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're here," I say through crying.

"I'm always here. I'm just sorry it took so long. Regenerating took longer than I thought could be possible." He says in the voice I'd grown to miss. I clung tighter to him and felt him kiss the side of my head. "Mine," he whispered in my ear before trailing kisses along my jawline and finally landing on the side of my mouth. I place a hand on his cheek and smile at him, before leaning in and kissing him. His lips were soft and warm on mine.

Behind me I heard Uryuu cough and I turned to face him.

"Uryuu," I say softly "This is Ulquiorra, my mate," I see sadness but understanding in his eyes and he nods before leaving us alone. I feel Ulquiorra's tail wrap around my waist and I turn back to face him. A simple smile adorns his face as he wipes the tears still rolling down my cheek away. He then kisses me again and spreads his wings lifting me into the night sky over the city lights.

**A/N: Yeah I know, cheesy and predictable but hey I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
